This application is submitted for a (competing) extension of a previously awarded grant (1 RO1 LM 03082-01 POP) in support of a diachronic, cross-cultural reference work, intended for use by allied health professionals and social scientists, to provide primary background information for health care delivery in contexts relating to individual and community nutrition. Extended support is sought for the addition of new data to the bibliographic corpus uncovered during the initial award period. The new data total several thousand new entries from the medical, nutrition, ethnographic, and agricultural literatures; as well as new material from local, state, and national archives. Extended support is requested to cover additional research time at the Library of Congress, National Library of Medicine, and National Agricultural Library; and for the cost of transcription of the additional manuscript material to 'camera ready', typewritten form suitable for publisher.